


Bringing The Party To You

by demoka



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Colleagues - Freeform, F/F, Office Sex, Under The Desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for sweetjamielee's The "Plan B" 2013 Summer Ficathon. <br/>Kalinda can't wait for Alicia any longer. She does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing The Party To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schwarmerei1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarmerei1/gifts).



> Prompt: Alicia/Kalinda - Since Alicia made partner she's been chained to her desk

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Alicia sighed, knowing Kalinda would not be liking the answer at all, "Guess."

She hears a slight huff.

"Get out of there Alicia."

Alicia inhaled and closed her eyes.

"You know how it is for partners. We'll go out tomorrow night."

"This is tomorrow night, from the last time you said that."

Alicia doesn't reply.

"Fine. What are you wearing?"

"Kalinda!" Alicia hisses down the line, eyes frantically searching the empty office for anybody who might be trying to listen in, at the same time wondering if it were possible her work phone was being tapped and oh god, should she hang up right now and command Kalinda to only ever call her mobile? Didn't Grace mention something like this the other day during breakfast? They found out that the school had been monitoring their computer usage. Would Will and Diane do that to the phones? Well, maybe it was possible, they did that that one case where her keystrokes were being tracked. Oh god!

Her lip twitches at the puff of laughter into her ear, and then a dial tone.

Alicia lets out a huff of annoyance and goes back to trying to remember what she was trying to finish before Kalinda had called. Oh yes, that's right. Typing up yet another report. Fantastic.

Fifteen minutes had rolled on by before the last paragraph of her report had been interrupted by a call from Owen.

"Next week. You can come over next week. Don't make me call your boyfriend!"

"Fine, but if I hear that you are working late again, I'll call your girlfriend," said Owen before giggling and hanging up.

"Who was that?"

Alicia jumped in her seat.

"Kalinda! It was my brother. And why do you always do that?"

"See why you shouldn't work late? No one in the office. Imagine if a stranger came in and there would be no one here to save you," said Kalinda, all the while pulling Alicia's chair out from under the desk.

Alicia smiled at Kalinda perched on the edge of her desk.

"I'm sorry I bailed. I just have a paragraph to finish off."

"No problem," replied Kalinda, standing up again and then dropping to her knees.

She started to drag Alicia's office chair back towards her, backing up into under the desk.

Alicia looked down and narrowed her eyes at the shorter woman.

"What are you doing?"

Kalinda gave her a very matter of fact expressed and replied, "Keeping myself entertained while I wait."

"Kalinda...!" Alicia had to clap her hand over her own mouth, lest she let out some sort of office inappropriate noise, elicited from the act of Kalinda pushing her skirt up and kissing her thighs.

Alicia found that she had gripped her armrests. She relaxed them, well at least she was wearing pantyhose today. That should deter Kalinda from anything more explicit than that. The ripping noise from under her desk forced her eyes wide open. She felt a finger hook into her underwear, pulling it aside, brushing against her clit as it passed by.

It is Kalinda's tongue that makes Alicia come undone right there in her office.

Fuck it.

Alicia pulled lightly on Kalinda's ears, rolling her hips forward and moaning softly as Kalinda's lips detached themselves from her. .

"If you don't finish that paragraph, we'll be here all night."

THE END


End file.
